


Spinning a Yarn

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-12
Updated: 2006-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: Harry's just come back after being gone for three weeks. He's really NOT in the mood for a party.





	Spinning a Yarn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

This is inspired by Mudblood428's wonderful artwork and found by following this link. 

[A Room Full of Yarn](http://www.mudblood428.com/art/hgshhhbig.jpg)   


* * *

**Spinning a Yarn**

~*~*~*~

 

 

“Harry!” Ginny leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, peppering his face with kisses. Harry’s hand went to her hair, wrapping the silken strands around his fingers before pulling her in for a much deeper, more passionate kiss.

 

Both of them hated being apart but it was the nature of the beast when Auror assignments took him to far-off places. This time it was New York, helping to re-establish the American Auror office after it was nearly destroyed in an attack. He had been gone for three weeks, four days, fourteen hours, and thirty-three minutes. But who’s counting. The important thing was that Harry would be home for a good long time. After all, Harry and Ginny were getting married in two months, one week, two days, nineteen hours and eight minutes. They weren’t excited at all.

 

“I missed you. You can’t believe how much,” Harry whispered in her ear before tracing its contours with his tongue, a touch he knew she couldn’t resist. As if on cue, Ginny moaned and pulled him tight against her, pressing their hips together.

 

“Oi, Potter! Get a room!” Ron’s booming voice interrupted their oral exploration and Harry let Ginny slide down his body. “I’m home, too, y’know, Gin.”

 

“Yes, you are,” Ginny said coyly. She gave her brother a chaste hug and a peck on the cheek. “Hermione’s inside. You won’t believe how big she got!” Ron’s eyes lit up before he set off racing toward The Burrow to find his pregnant wife, his long legs making short work of the distance.

 

“Holy hell! You exploded!” Harry and Ginny chuckled as they heard Ron’s voice from inside the house.

 

Harry took Ginny’s hand and they began walking back towards the house in silence. At the porch, Harry pulled her to him again.

 

“I love you. I missed you. I’m never leaving you for that long again,” he reassured her. He kissed the tip of her nose before leading her into the sitting room to join Ron and Hermione. 

 

“Ron?” Ginny asked. He looked ashen, his skin as pale as an Inferi.

 

“Ron?” Harry asked wearily when Ginny received no answer. “What’s wrong, mate?”

 

“T…tri…triplets,” Ron answered before collapsing onto the floor at Harry’s feet.

 

~*~*~*~

 

After Ron recovered from shock and took the Calming Draught given to him by his mother, The Burrow became a flurry of activity as friends and family gathered to welcome the young Aurors home. Fred and George made a noisy entrance, pestering Harry regarding his thoughts on them opening an American branch of WWW in Time’s Oval, the New York equivalent of Diagon Alley. Bill pulled Ron over and fired questions at Harry and Ron about the terrible attack on the Americans. Every time Harry tried to extricate himself from the conversation and find Ginny, someone else accosted him. First, it was Remus, then Tonks, followed by numerous friends and the entire Weasley family again. On the rare occasion that he caught Ginny’s eye, she looked miserable; the few minutes they’d had when Harry first arrived were all they’d had before the party started.

 

While he was glad to be home, surrounded by all the people who cared about him, all he really wanted was to disappear with Ginny and reacquaint himself with her taste, scent, skin, curves and the screams she made when she orgasmed.

 

Shortly before nine that evening, Harry finally got away from everyone and began searching for Ginny.

 

“Have you seen Ginny?” he asked Hermione, who had been planted on the settee all night. Ron was right. She had exploded.

 

“Um, I think she went to the pantry to get more Butterbeer, but I’m not sure.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“No problem. Nice to have you home, Harry,” Hermione said lightly patting Harry’s hand. Harry gave her a small smile before turning to find Ginny.

 

The pantry, Harry discovered, contained only George and Luna sweeping the floor with their bodies. Ginny wasn’t in the kitchen, either. She wasn’t in the loo, the outhouse (but Bill and Fleur were), her bedroom or any of the other bedrooms. He was getting worried now. Where could she be?

 

Harry finally came to a door that he’d never noticed in all his years at The Burrow. He slowly opened the door, poking his head inside, to ask, “Anyone in here?”

 

“I am, Harry.” Harry opened the door completely to find mountains of colourful yarn separated into balls the size of cushions. He found Ginny sitting upon a pile of navy blue yarn.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey, yourself. You dragged yourself away from your fans to find little old me? How nice of you,” Ginny said sarcastically.

 

“Funny, Gin. What is this place?” He looked around the room, lit by a small window near a spinning wheel. A freshly completed maroon sweater hung on a mock-clothesline, complete with an embroidered ‘R.’ Underneath the window, sitting atop a large bureau, sat piles of the yarn he knew was the periwinkle blue yarn used for Ginny’s most recent Weasley sweater. “So this is where she gets it all?”

 

“Mmm hmm,” Ginny muttered, twisting an end of periwinkle yarn around her finger. “Pull up a skein. They’re rather comfortable.” Harry settled himself into a large, squishy ball of bright purple.

 

“Nice.”

 

“I come in here to think. The boys stay away from this room,” she told him. “You’re the first male to set foot in here in years.”

 

“Well, lucky me,” he chortled back. Harry rolled onto his side and grabbed Ginny’s hand to pull her against him. “So they won’t come looking for you in here then, yeah?”

 

A wicked smile formed on her lips. “And they surely wouldn’t look for you in here, either.” Ginny reached out, tracing his jaw line with one of her fingers. “Make love to me, Harry?” He saw her pupils widen in the candle light and the glow of the twilight outside the window.

 

“With pleasure.” Harry leaned over and softly touched her lips with his, kissing her delicately, reverently, trying to restrain himself from the flood of desires he was sure to feel. He reached down and cupped the back of her head with his hand, holding her face against his while he deepened their kiss, gently caressing her lower lip with his tongue. Once she granted him access, they collapsed onto the cushion of yarn beneath them that gave them a warm, soft mattress. Her mouth opened wide, letting his tongue caress hers and then suck it gently into his warm, hot mouth. 

 

“Ummm….” she muttered incoherently. It was the sexiest sound Harry ever heard and he began stroking the silky smooth skin of her bare arm before lacing his fingers with hers. “Harry…so long…Missed this.”

 

“Hell yeah,” he agreed. He let go of Ginny’s hand and snaked his own around her waist, pulling her upper body flush against his, her breasts squashed against his chest. He got lost in her kiss and with his free hand helped her loosen the belt at his waist while tongues battled, lips sucked lips, and bodies ground against each other in an ancient rhythm. Harry’s trousers soon pooled at his feet and Ginny’s skirt soon took flight over her head. She reached out and took hold of his hard length, tugging, pulling at it and quickly brought him to the precipice and then over it with a bellow.

 

Without missing a beat, Harry let go of Ginny’s waist and pushed her flat on her back before tugging down her white satin knickers, already soaked with her juices and filled with her erotic perfume. With a groan, he dipped a finger into her moist folds and quickly, yet gently, began rubbing her sensitive and engorged clit. Her hips bucked in response, urging him on. Smiling against her lips, his index and middle finger slid into her, curving up towards him, touching her sweet spot and eliciting a howl from the woman beneath him. His thumb found its way to the apex of her lower lips and stroked her gently.

 

“Damn, Harry!” Ginny’s breath quickened and she pumped her hips harder against his fingers, squeezing her inner walls against his long, strong fingers until she finally screamed her release before Harry covered her mouth with his, effectively hiding their rendezvous. Ginny tore her mouth from Harry’s and commanded, “Naked. Get me naked.” 

 

Harry didn’t need telling twice. With a swish of his hand, he banished the remainder of their clothing to the corner of the room and his glasses to the floor near the candle. His hands found their way to her breasts and he began kneading them like balls of dough, squeezing her flesh from the base of her chest to the nipple, pinching it into a little hard nub between his fingers. His mouth replaced his hands, bringing forth a moan of pleasure from her as he suckled at her breast and teased the nipple with his tongue. Both of them got lost in the texture of each other’s skin while their hands roamed over the flesh they had missed for so long and their lips met in heated kisses. 

 

In a sudden movement, Ginny pulled him atop her, wrapping her legs around his middle. Harry swivelled his hips against her, showing her that this position was very agreeable. He lifted himself, kneeling before her like a pilgrim before the altar of a saint. With adoration in his gaze and love in his heart, Harry leaned forward to kiss her delicious lips, savouring her taste. “I love you,” he whispered while he sank onto his elbows, moving over her and gaining entrance.

 

“I love you, Harry,” Ginny answered, a small tear escaping the corner of her eye that Harry quickly kissed away. They lay like that for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of being connected again after such a long time. 

 

“You feel so bloody good. I promise I will never…” Ginny squeezed him with her inner muscles and grinned at him as he stopped speaking. “Oh hell, Gin.” Harry lifted one of her legs, placed it over his shoulder, and felt himself sink deeper into her, bringing another groan from deep down in his gut. He thrust into her while her hips matched his movements. Over and over they pushed against each other until Ginny twitched against him, squeezing him tightly, then pulsing in release.

 

Ginny let out a high-pitched whimper as she came and shut her eyes tight, biting her bottom lip. Her breathing came in heavy pants as she came down from her high, still pulsing around Harry’s still-hard cock. 

 

“Harry,” she gasped, “oh goodness. More?” She panted up at him while she licked her lips.

 

“Unless you’re tired,” he teased.   
  


“Never.” Ginny lifted her leg from his shoulder, wrapped both her legs tightly around Harry’s waist and flipped them over. Without another word, she began moving her lower body against him, alternating between sliding up and down on him and circling her hips against his pubic bone. As Harry reached up to stroke her breasts, she shook her head and wagged a finger at him. “Uh, uh, uh, Mr Potter. No touching.” Harry groaned as Ginny began kneading her own breasts in much the same manner Harry had planned. He hissed while she pinched her nipples, her head falling back and her hair touching his thighs behind her.

 

“Gin, don’t tease.” Harry closed his eyes, taking in the sensations that Ginny was causing in his groin. He knew he was close. “Touch yourself,” he said, his voice raspy and rough.

 

“Well then open your eyes,” she reminded him with a soft giggle. 

 

As his eyes fluttered open, the room around him was blurry. “Gimme my glasses, Ginny. I need to see you.” Harry squinted at her and he could only make out a few details. He saw her eyes were closed and she continued to rub her breasts with one hand while soft moans of pleasure escaped her swollen lips. Her other hand, Harry noted, was tucked between their bodies, rubbing against her clit while she circled her hips, effectively causing him to lose all train of thought. She was sucking the life out of him and he couldn’t be happier. With a few more squeezes of those strong muscles, Harry’s arms sprung to her hips, stilling her motions. Harry gritted his teeth, trying to hold on until Ginny was ready to go with him.

 

“Let go, Harry,” Ginny whispered. With a groan that came all the way from his stomach, Harry arched his back off the mattress of brightly coloured yarn and emptied himself into her, shocked at the strength of his release. Ginny’s movements became frantic and with a few more touches of her fingers, she cried out and fell upon him, their sweat mingling with each others.

 

Harry rolled Ginny off him, releasing his body from hers and looked down at her with her flame red hair spread out across the yarn beneath them. She looked so beautiful in the candlelight, lying there naked in his arms with her skin tinted a reddish gold from a combination of light and her gorgeous post-coital flush. He contented himself with watching her breathing return to normal. He thought she’d fallen asleep until she reached up with her hand and daintily touched his lips.

 

“Why do you need your glasses, Harry?” She smiled sleepily and continued to stroke his lips, making him smile under her touch.

 

“The better to see you with, my dear,” Harry replied cheekily making them both laugh.

 

“No, you big goof. You’re gorgeous without them.” Harry rolled his eyes and reached for his glasses. “Keep them off, love. I told you, you are so…”

 

“If you say I’m pretty, I will get up right now and leave.”

 

“You’re pretty, Harry. You’re a pretty-boy and I know you won’t leave because you only have your socks on and we’re tangled up in this damned yarn.” Harry laughed upon seeing their limbs wrapped up in her mother’s spun wool.

 

“Point taken.”

 

“Remind me to tell Mum not to use this yarn for anyone’s jumper this year.” Ginny shifted her body and turned toward Harry. “Although, I may just request this purplish colour and then I can be assured of never keeping it on for more than five minutes.”

 

“Yeah, who needs a Pensieve,” Harry added, his eyes waggling suggestively. “But somehow, Gin, I don’t think your mum or your brothers would appreciate me whipping that jumper off of you in the middle of Christmas dinner.”

 

“Yeah, that’s true. You think they miss us?” 

 

“Not as much as I missed you, Ginny,” he said, leaning in for another kiss, which led to another, and another….

 

~*~*~*~

 

“But Mum, I’ve already got my jumper!” Ginny and Harry wore matching emerald and periwinkle jumpers. 

 

“Just open it. Consider it an early wedding gift.” Molly had a grin on her face that Harry had never seen before and frankly, it frightened him. He gave Ginny a wary look as they began unwrapping the box. Ginny lifted the lid and her eyes immediately grew wide as a platter. She nudged Harry in the ribs and he felt the room warm up significantly. There, in the box, was an afghan made of purples, greens, blues and gold in a swirling pattern. 

 

“I thought it might have more significance for you as an afghan, dears,” Molly said, barely restraining a grin. The woman was a marvel and Harry decided never to doubt her powers ever again.


End file.
